Denjiro Taro
Denjiro Taro is an exorcist male who specializes in taming. However, due to his sarcastic attitude and lazy nature, he hardly gets anything done. Appearence Taro appears to have long fiery red hair that reaches down to his waist. He has two long bangs up front that reach to chest area. His eyes are a light blue color and under certain light, they can appear to be light lavender. His clothes are the normal school uniform with a purple tie, unbuttoned shirt, loose jeans,and a jacket on top. He has a laid back since of style and will normally wear clothes similar to that. He often carries his guns in the inside pockets of his long jacket. Some loose peices of paper are also hidden in his pocket along with a pocket knife incase he needs to summon one of his famliars. Personality Taro is quite a lazy person. He often refuses to do most things unless they require little to no effort at all. Over the years, Taro has gotten better at being more responsible thanks to Saki. Denjiro also carries a sarcastic, sassy attitude. He makes snide remarks at almost anything and anyone no matter who the hell you are. This can also be seen when he does this to his girlfriend and parents. There are a few times with Taro gets extremly bored with nothing to do. Of course, knowing that he could study or practice exorcism, he still refuses to do any of those things. History Not much is known about Taro's history other than the fact that he was raised by his parents who soon moved to Greece for a few years. That's when Taro first met Saki who he ended up marrying. After some time, his family moved back to Japan and enrolled him in True Cross. He was pressured by his parents to become an exorcist, which Taro eventually did. Weapons Familiars As of now, Taro has two familiars which he does take pride in and cares for them. Eris His first familiar is a water demon named Eris. She takes the form of a woman in her twenties with tan skin, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She is a level eight demon however, due to her emotional state, she could probably be classified as a level six. Powers: Water Body - Entire body is made fully out of water, allowing her protection over any attacks or to become water itself. Water Manipulation - Can control water, commanding it to do anything she wishes it to do. Telepathic - Telapthic with other demons and her human contractor, Taro. Brago Brago is Denjiro's second demon. It is a cat like demon and has several abilities that a cat would have. Brago is a level five demon due to his skills and great combat. His fatal flaw is that he can easily get distracted and takes everything literally, whether purposely or not. Brago has jet black hair and black ears. He has pale skin and long claws which are actually rather sharp. His outfit is dark, consisting of the colors black, red, and occasionaly, yellow. Powers: Claws - Super sharp, durable Shadow Manipulation - Has control over shadows, even able to hide with in it. Cat-like abilites '''- Endurance, speed, reflexes, capabilities. Osiris Osiris looks cat-like. His dark brown hair loops up, almost as cat ears. His slanted lavender eyes are also another feature. He has dark brown skin, since originally he originated in Egypt. He wears egyptian like clothes, symbolizing his heritage. His nails are dark black, not because he painted them, but because of he is, well, a demon. Instead of the normal school uniform top he wears a skintight suit exposing the midriff, and wears his school blazer over it. He wears a striped belt around his waist and gladiator sandals. '''Powers: Animal Instict - Has animal like senses Shadow Control- can manipulate shadows Claw retraction - Can form claws Pistols Taro also owns two pistols which are used in case his demons fail or he has no way of summoning them. Personal Statistics Personal Statistics(1-5) Education:4 Affinity: 4 Battle Ability: 4 Mental: 3 Flexibility: 2 Sixth Sense: 5 Trivia *Taro ends up marrying Saki Hoshi later on in life, even having two children with her. *He is very fond of dogs *Perhaps Exorcism is the only thing he takes seriously in life *Even though his first name is Denjiro, he is often call by his last name Taro.